HARRY POTTER Y EL TREN DEL SEXO
by HARRYSEX
Summary: EL TITULO LO DICE TODO


HARRY POTTER: EL TREN DEL SEXO:

Harry estaba solo en uno de los compartimentos del tren que los llevaba otro curso a Hogwarts por que como sus dos amigos Hermione y Ron eran Prefectos tenían que ir en el vagón solo para los prefectos y Neville, Ginny y Luna no los encontraba así que se sentó en el primer compartimento había visto vacío y.

Ahora que hago yo para pasar el rato, ¡Ya lo tengo esperare que Cho pase por delante del compartimento y entonces la agarrare y la meteré dentro para estar a solas con ella!- pensó Harry.

Harry entonces se levanto y abrió la puerta y asomo un poco la cabeza para ver si venia Cho.

Después de un rato vio que Cho venia y espero a que llegara a la altura del compartimento que estaba el, y la agarro de un brazo y la introdujo en el compartimento y cerro la puerta.

¿Pero que haces Harry?- dijo Cho.

Hola Cho tranquila, es que quiero follar contigo y no aguanto más- dijo Harry.

Yo también tengo ganas Harry, pero aquí nos pueden oír o entrar alguien- dijo Cho.

Tranquila Cho eso ya lo he solucionado, he cerrado la puerta mágicamente y he insonorizado el compartimento mágicamente- dijo Harry.

Cho ya más tranquila por las palabras de Harry le beso en la boca y cuando Harry noto la lengua de Cho dentro de su boca uso la suya para jugar con la de la muchacha y darse un beso con lengua que los tubo pegados como un par de minutos, ese beso desprendía pasión a raudales que sentían Harry por Cho y Cho por Harry.

Vamos hacerlo Harry, que tengo muchas ganas- dijo Cho.

Harry entonces se desabrocho los botones de la camisa de color azul oscuro que llevaba, se la saco y la tiro al suelo.

Se acercó a Cho y empezó a besarla primero le beso en la boca, luego en el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda eso hizo que Cho subiera el ritmo de su respiración.

Harry después de estar jugando un poco con el lóbulo de la oreja de Cho fue bajando poco a poco hasta el cuello donde se paro un poco y después de darle dos o tres besos en el cuello, Harry paro de darle besitos y se dedico a desabrocharle la blusa de color rosa claro de mangas cortas que llevaba Cho, se la saco y se la tiro al suelo.

Harry entonces hizo lo mismo con el sujetador negro con corazones rojos que llevaba y se fue un poco para tras y se quedo mirando a Cho.

Harry no te quedes quieto mirándome que me pongo colorada- dijo Cho.

Es que eres muy bella y no sabes las ganas que tenia de ver esos pechos tan grandes y hermosos que tienes- dijo Harry.

Cho entonces fue hacia el y le agarro las manos y puso cada una de las manos de Harry en cada uno de sus pechos y.

¿Qué empiezas ya o que Harry?- dijo Cho.

Harry entonces empezó a manosearle, chuparle, besarle y darle pequeños mordiscos en sus fabulosos pechos y pezones hasta ponérselos tiesos y duros.

A todo eso la respiración de Cho ya era muy fuerte y dejo de suspirar para empezar a gemir.

Al rato de estar jugando con los pechos de Cho Harry siguió bajando hasta la falda a cuadros negros y azules fuerte donde se la desabrocho, se la bajo y la tiro, luego hizo lo mismo con el tanga de color negro con corazones rojos que llevaba a juego con el sujetador.

¡Joder Cho te lo has depilado!- dijo Harry.

Me lo depile para sorprenderte Harry- dijo Cho.

Pues me has sorprendido mucho- dijo Harry.

¿Te gusta que lo haya hecho Harry?- dijo Cho.

Si me ha gustado mucho- dijo Harry.

Harry entonces agarro a Cho de una de sus manos y la llevo hasta uno de los asientos del compartimento y la sentó.

Harry entonces se arrodillo y le separo las piernas dejando a la vista el depilado coño de Cho.

Harry se lo empezó a chupar, mordisquearlo, le daba besitos y se lo lamia, al rato Harry continuo con la maniobra pero esta vez con el clítoris de la muchacha.

Cho que ya hacia rato que estaba gimiendo ahora gemía más fuerte y seguido.

AHHHH, AHHHH, joder Harry que bien lo haces, como me gusta lo que haces a mi coño y clítoris, sigue así, AHHHH, AHHHH- dijo Cho.

Cho al rato de que Harry estuviera jugando con su clítoris.

No aguantó más, me corro Harry, me corro Harry- dijo Cho.

Harry entonces subió la intensidad y duración de sus chupadas, lametazos y besitos y a los pocos segundos Cho se corrió pero Harry no se aparto y recibió toda la corrida en su boca y empezó a tragarse la corrida de Cho como fuera un mangar de los dioses.

Cuando Harry acabo de tragarse la corrida empezó a introducirle a Cho en su coño uno de sus dedos o abecés dos de sus dedos.

Cho empezó otra vez a gemir enseguida de que Harry le empezó a introducir los dedos.

SIIII, SIIII, AHHHH, AHHHH, sigue así Harry, como me gusta como me haces gozar, me gusta mucho notar tus dedos dentro de mi, estoy en el limbo del placer, AHHHH, AHHHH- dijo Cho.

Harry entonces después de estar jugando con sus dedos en el coño de Cho, Harry se levanto y.

Tranquila cariño que ahora vas a gozar aun más, te voy a penetrar- dijo Harry.

Pero Cho entonces cerro las piernas y.

Harry aun no, eso será un poco más tarde, ahora te toca disfrutar a ti Harry- dijo Cho.

Cho entonces se levanto y agarro a Harry poniéndole de espaldas a los asientos, entonces se arrodillo, le desabrocho el cinturón del tejano negro que llevaba y luego hizo lo mismo con el botón y la cremallera y se lo bajo junto con el calzoncillo boxer azul y rojo y se lo saco.

Cho cuando vio la polla de Harry toda tiesa.

¡Joder Harry! Que grande y gruesa la tienes, como me va a gustar comérmela y chuparla- dijo Cho.

Cho empujo a Harry y el cayo hacia atrás en los asientos.

Cho le abrió las piernas y se engullo la polla de Harry hasta el fondo de su boca de una vez y empezó una maniobra con su boca de arriba abajo despacio pero cada vez iba subiendo la intensidad cada pocos segundos.

Al rato de que Cho tuviera en su boca la polla de Harry empezó a enrollársela y a succionarle la polla con su lengua y mientras hacia eso con la lengua con su mano izquierda le sobaba los huevos.

Abecés Cho se la sacaba de la boca y le besaba y le lamia la punta de la polla y otras veces le lamia y le besaba sus huevos.

En una de esas veces que se saco la polla de su boca miro a Harry y.

Como me esta gustando comértela, chupartela y notarla que la tengo tú polla dentro de mi boca y jugar con tus huevos- dijo Cho. Y se la volvió a meter en su boca.

Harry al oír esas palabras saliendo de la boca de Cho, la chica con la que quería follar desde que la conoció, empezó a gemir más fuerte y seguido.

Harry a la vez que Cho se dedicaba a su polla y a sus huevos el con sus manos manoseaba los pechos y pezones de ella ya duros y erectos hace rato

AHHHH, AHHHH, SIIII, SIIII, AHHHH, AHHHH, si, si, sigue así, como me gusta como me la comes, como me la chupas, como me la lames y como me le das besitos Cho, también me gusta mucho lo que le haces a mis huevos, me estas haciendo gozar mucho, como me gusta tener tus enormes pechos duros y erectos entre mis manos, AHHHH, AHHHH-dijo Harry.

Cho Entonces aumento la intensidad y la duración de sus chupadas, lametazos, besitos y continúo jugando con su lengua.

Harry entonces que no había parado ni un momento de gemir.

No aguantó más Cho, me corro Cho, me corro Cho, sácatela de la boca- dijo Harry.

Pero Cho no se la saco y como había hecho antes Harry, recibió toda la corrida, aunque fue abundante Cho no dejo que se le saliera nada de su boca y se la trago toda.

Cho se la volvió a meter en la boca y empezó a limpiarle la polla a Harry, cuando acabo de limpiársela se la saco de la boca y.

Harry ahora que te he hecho gozar ya me puedes penetrar con esa polla tan grande y gruesa que tienes- dijo Cho.

Tendremos que esperar un poco a que se me ponga tiesa otra vez- dijo Harry.

Para eso yo tengo la solución- dijo Cho.

Cho entonces se puso la flácida polla de Harry entre sus pechos y entonces los empezó a mover de arriba abajo.

Harry reacciono a la cubana que le estaba haciendo volviendo otra vez a gemir.

A los pocos segundos de tener su polla entre los pechos de Cho, Harry ya la tenia tiesa.

¿Pero cariño con lo poderoso que eres no sabes un hechizo para que se te quede tiesa y así poder disfrutar más y más tiempo?- dijo Cho.

Claro que si que conozco algún hechizo para eso pero para que el hechizo funcione la polla tiene que estar tiesa- dijo Harry.

Pues usa alguno ahora- dijo Cho.

"Tiesaumtium"- dijo Harry.

Y una luz de color violeta envolvió entera la polla de Harry durante unos segundos y luego la luz desapareció.

¿Como lo has hecho sin usar tú varita?- dijo Cho

Dumbledore me enseño hacer magia sin usar la varita- dijo Harry.

Entonces Harry agarro a Cho, la estiro en uno de los asientos y le separo las piernas dejando a la vista su coño.

Harry lo empezó a meterle dos dedos cuando llevaba un rato haciendo eso Harry cambio de maniobra y empezó a lamérselo y chuparselo.

Cho que había empezado a gemir cuando Harry empezó a jugar con su coño y los gemidos eran cada vez más seguidos y fuertes.

Cuando había pasado un rato Cho le agarro la cabeza a Harry y se la levanto un poco y mirándole.

Dame tú polla ya Harry, la quiero ya dentro de mí, hazme tuya ya- dijo- Cho.

Tus deseos son órdenes para mí- dijo Harry.

Entonces Harry se puso encima de Cho y puso su polla en la entrada del coño de Cho y.

Ya lo tienes lo suficientemente lubricado, te boy a penetrar Cho- dijo Harry.

Hazlo Harry que quiero notar esa polla tan grande y gruesa dentro de mi- dijo Cho.

Harry entonces y la fue penetrando a Cho poco a poco.

Pero cuando Harry tenia un poco de su polla dentro del coño de Cho ella le agarro por el culo y le atrajo hacia ella, penetrándola de una vez.

A lo que Cho reacciono emitiendo un par de gritos y soltando unas lagrimas por sus hermosos ojos.

¿Te a dolido Cho?, ¿Quieres que paremos Cho?- dijo Harry.

Si me ha dolido un poco pero no te preocupes Harry y no se te ocurra parar ahora- dijo Cho.

Pero si estas llorando- dijo Harry.

Estoy llorando de alegría- dijo Cho.

¿Cómo que de alegría?- dijo Harry.

Porque voy a perder mi virginidad con el hombre que quiero- dijo Cho.

Yo también te quiero- dijo Harry.

Entonces Harry le dio un beso en la boca y se empezó a mover despacio para no hacerle daño.

Cho reacciono empezando a gemir y abrazando a Harry con sus brazos.

Al rato de que Harry le estuviera penetrando a Cho ella le miro y.

AHHHH, AHHHH, Joder como estoy gozando, AHHHH, no pares, más, más, dame más, que bien lo haces, dame más fuerte y seguido, follame más, follame más, más adentro, poséeme, sigue haciéndome tuya, AHHHH, AHHHH- dijo Cho.

Dicho y hecho Harry obedeció a Cho y subió la fuerza y la velocidad de sus penetraciones.

Joder Cho como me la apretas, sigue así, como me gusta tener mi polla dentro de tú coño- dijo Harry.

Cada pocos minutos Harry subía la fuerza y la velocidad con que penetraba a Cho hasta que.

No aguantó más Harry, me corro Harry, me corro Harry- dijo Cho.

La corrida de Cho fue muy larga y intensa pero como Harry no se saco su polla el la recibió entera en su polla.

Harry entonces agarro a Cho y se dieron la vuelta ahora quedando el abajo, Cho se incorporo pero sin sacarse la polla de Harry de su coño.

Anda vamos a continuar que aun tengo ganas de gozar mucho más con tú polla Harry- dijo Cho.

Cho al estar encima de la polla de Harry a Harry le permitía poder penetrarla mejor y más fuerte.

Cho empezó entonces a cabalgar de arriba abajo sobre la polla de Harry sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes y seguidos.

Harry al ver los fabulosos y grandes pechos de Cho moviéndose a ritmo de las cabalgadas no pudo más y agarro cada uno con una de sus manos y los empezó a sobarlos.

Al rato Harry se incorporo y además de manosearle los pechos a Cho ahora podía darle pequeño mordiscos, besarlos y lamerlos.

Cho ya llevaba un rato gritando y gimiendo de puro placer y.

Más, más, dame más, quiero más, sigue así, como me gusta tener tú polla dentro de mi, sigue poseyéndome, más, más quiero más, no pares, como me gusta como juegas con mis pechos, sigue haciéndome tuya- dijo Cho.

Al poco rato Harry.

Me corro Cho, me corro Cho- dijo Harry.

Entonces Cho empujo otra vez a Harry y se dieron la vuelta y.

Salte de mi coño y correteé en mis pechos, quiero notar tú semen bañándome- dijo Cho.

Harry la obedeció y se puso encima de ella y puso su polla entre sus pechos y Cho agarro sus pechos y las empezó a mover.

A los poco segundos de que Cho le estuviera frotando la polla de Harry con sus pechos.

No aguanto más Cho me corro- dijo Harry.

Harry entonces se corrió en una abundante corrida bañando los pechos y la cara de Cho, como Cho había abierto su boca y algo de la corrida de Harry le fue también dentro.

Joder Harry que bueno es tú semen es manjar divino- dijo Cho.

Cho se limpio con su lengua un poco el semen de sus pechos y con el resto que quedaba en sus pechos se lo esparció por ellos como que fuera crema solar y el semen que le quedaba en la cara se lo limpio con las manos y cuando ya no quedaba más se limpio cada uno de sus dedos con su boca como que fueran Chupa Chups de semen.

Harry espero que no estés cansado aun porque aun queda que me desvirgues mi culo- dijo Cho.

Tranquila que aun tengo fuerzas, ¿Pero estas segura que quieres que te desvirgue el culo?- dijo Harry.

Claro que si, ¿Por qué no iba a estar segura?- dijo Cho.

Porque la primera vez por el culo duele más que por delante- dijo Harry.

Me da igual quiero notar tú polla tan grande y gruesa dentro de mi culo- dijo Cho.

Entonces los dos muchacho se levantaron y mientras Harry se sentaba en asiento Cho se acerco a el le dio la espalda y se separo con cada una de sus manos sus nalgas y fue bajando hasta notar la punta de la polla de Harry en la entrada de su ano y entonces se sentó de golpe y se penetro de una vez.

AHHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHH, joder como duele pero que placer que me da, empieza a cabalgarme Harry- dijo Cho.

Dicho y hecho y entonces Harry se empezó a mover su polla de arriba a abajo y de abajo a arriba.

Al rato de que Harry estuviera cabalgando a Cho ella.

AHHHH, AHHHH, hazlo más fuerte, que lo quiero notar más adentro AHHHH, penétrame más, cabálgame, más, AHHHH, AHHHH- dijo Cho.

Entonces Harry le agarro a Cho sus pechos y los empezó a manosear y a darle pequeños pellizcos a los pezones duros y erectos de Cho.

Al rato de que Harry estuviera jugando con los pechos, pezones y cabalgando a Cho por el culo.

Me corro Cho, me corro Cho- dijo Harry.

Me corro Harry, me corro yo también Harry- dijo Cho.

Entonces los dos muchachos se corrieron en abundantes corridas.

Harry y Cho ya cansados se estiraron en el sofá para dormir pero Cho no quiso que Harry le sacara su polla de dentro de su ano entonces los dos muchachos ya estirados Harry le abrazo y.

¿Te a gustado Cho?- dijo Harry.

S mucho ¿Y a ti te a gustado?- dijo Cho.

Si mucho también- dijo Harry.

Y se quedaron dormidos.

Al rato los muchachos se despertaron y.

Cho me dejas probar una postura sexual nueva que e visto en un libro- dijo Harry.

Claro que si- dijo Cho.

Tú quédate tumbada boca arriba mientras yo me levanto y me pongo encima de ti pero mirando para bajo así tú puedes chupar mi polla y yo tú coño- dijo Harry.

Vale- dijo Cho.

Entonces después de que Harry le sacara su polla del culo a Cho ella se estiro boca arriba y el se levanto y se estiro encima de ella pero boca abajo y le empezó a chuparle, lamerle y darle pequeños mordiscos en el clítoris.

A lo que Cho no tardo en reaccionar engulléndose la polla de Harry y enrollársela con su lengua.

Harry al rato le metió dos dedos de su mano derecha en el coño de Cho y otros dos dedos de su mano izquierda en el ano de la muchacha por sorpresa a lo que ella reacciono sacándose la polla de Harry de su boca y.

AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH, como me gusta esta posición y como me gusta notar tus dedos en mi coño y culo, sigue así Harry, AAAAHHHH, AAAAHHHH- dijo Cho. Y se volvió a engullir la polla de Harry.

Al rato los dos muchachos no aguantaron más y se corrieron a la vez cada uno en la cara del otro y después de limpiarle la corrida al otro y cuando Harry le iba a decirle algo a Cho.

Harry ábrenos que somos Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Luna, se que estas, habré que ese que estas- dijo Ron.

Un momento ahora os abro- dijo Harry.

Anda Cho vistamos rápido que le conozco y no parara hasta que le habrá- dijo Harry.

Entonces Harry y Cho se vistieron y Harry uso la magia para limpiar los restos de corrida del suelo y de los asientos y.

¿Cho estas lista?, que voy a decir el contra hechizo para abrirles la puerta- dijo Harry.

Yo si estoy preparada pero tú tendrías que hacer algo con la erección de tú polla- dijo Cho.

Si es verdad y mirando a su polla dijo el contra hechizo y la erección desapareció entonces miro a la puerta y dijo el contra hechizo y se sentó.

Ya podéis entrar- dijo Harry.

Al entrar todos vieron que Harry no estaba solo si no que estaba con Cho.

Hermione y Luna la saludaron, mientras que Ginny solo se sentó como los demás.

¿Qué estabais haciendo aquí los dos solos y con la puerta cerrada?, valla par de salidos- dijo Ron.

No estábamos haciendo nada Ron- dijeron Cho y Harry. A la vez y poniéndose colorados.

Si por eso estáis colorados- dijo Ron.

Entonces sin decir nada Ginny se puso a llorar y se levanto y se fue corriendo.

Fin.


End file.
